theLASTmemory
by thewayofkris
Summary: multichapther/angst/drama; -- the memory of her has faded after three years. is it possible to get it all back?
1. Prologue

**The Last Memory**

**Prolouge  
**

* * *

_Just remember one thing, if you come back here with a mind that says everything is the same as it used to be, I'll say your fucked._

* * *

Her eyes shot open, widened with shock. That memory hits her like a slap in the face, and never seems to go away for just a minute. She clenched her hands together, closing her eyes again. Was it true that nothing will be the same as it was two years ago? Of course it wouldn't. Nothing will. Even her choice to leave the best life she ever had before, and leave it all behind for fame. She was young and naïve back then. She didn't have her own mind to think, right? Wrong. She knew what she was getting herself into, but she still took the fame. Worst mistake of her life.

She opened her eyes again and breathed out softly. She would go back to New Jersey and see the changes. See if anything did change. She jumped out of the lumpy hotel room bed and grabbed her duffel bag which she brought whenever she was on tour. She grabbed the other items that were taken out of the bag and shoved them into her duffel. Once all was done, she raced towards the door and ran out in a rush. She turned to her left and her breath stopped. Her producer was walking up towards her room, looking down at his phone. Her breath hitched, and she could hear her heart thumping with anxiety.

She turned the other way and pleaded in her mind that Jared wouldn't see her. She sped walk through the hall, stopping only when she reached the stairs. A small grin formed on her face when she turned around and saw nothing but an empty hall way. Her heart was still thumping but she managed to relax herself. Gripping the brass handle of the door, she twisted it and pushed. Because the door was heavy, she had a hard time opening it. Once she was on the other side of it, she cautiously closed it, being careful not to slam it.

She ran down the flight of stairs, not breaking a sweat. She sighed softly when she touched the ground. She ran a hand through her chestnut hair and looked around. she was at the back of the hotel, where there was a group of paparazzi waiting outside for her, knowing that she would never go out the front. She bit her bottom lip in frustration and scratched her head. Her eyes widened when an idea hit her.

-

She was blinded by the many lights that were flashing around her. But she was relieved that it wasn't her that was being photographed. She covered her eyes with her hand, and ran out of their sights. She was shaking when she was at the corner of the street and was breathing out roughly. Looking around once again, she ran to the nearest diner holding her hat and hood in place.

Besides, any celebrity that's as big as _Michelle Torres_ doesn't want to be seen running away from her fame, right?


	2. It's Been a While

**The Last Memory**

**Chapter 1**

_Dedicated to sweetbrokengirlx and Sweet CrAzY Citrus_**  
**

* * *

Los Angeles is beautiful. At least when no one's on the street.

She always thought that the less people around, the more beautiful the world is. When she is just walking around the abandoned streets of the park, her mind would ease and she would relax from all the pressure she was feeling as a celebrity. There wasn't paparazzo after her because it was early 2:30 when she would sneak out of the apartment or tour bus to walk around. There weren't any crazed fans that push and shove just do get an autograph or a piece of her clothing. Everything that she was experiencing now was dreadful, and her choice to go back was the best –by far- idea that came to her.

She was sitting in one of the torn of booths in the diner. The design of it was eighties; retro chic. The little paper lanterns that hung down from the ceilings illuminated Mitchie's table and she felt frightened that the people around her would see her face and bombard her with napkins and pens. She looked around the diner and noticed that the people around her were around 20 years older than she was. She sighed and relief and slumped back in the booth. Her hands were folded in front of her as she kept staring at the salt and pepper shakers in front of her. She turned her head over to the window and saw that it started to rain. A small smile crept onto her face as she saw the sky darken.

She looked up at the waitress that had a menu in her hand and smiled. Mitchie took the menu from the waitress and thanked her.

"Would you like something to drink ma'am?" the waitress asked, and Mitchie bit her lip. She looked up at waitress and nodded.

"Yeah. Can I have a coffee please?" She said softly. The waitress nodded at her and trotted off to the back of the kitchen, leaving Mitchie to herself again.

Mitchie turned her head again and watched the rain as it hit the ground rhythmically and watched the street glitter with the light and rain. Mitchie wished so much that she had brought her Polaroid with her so she could take a picture of the streets beautiful glory. Mitchie turned her head back when she smelled the strong smell of black coffee invade her space. She smiled at the waitress and grabbed the coffee cup from her.

"Do you want something to eat ma'am?" she asked again and Mitchie shook her head. The lady nodded then walked away leaving Mitchie to her peace. Mitchie sighed when she took a small gulp of her coffee and inhaled its scent. Her face lit up when she remembered she had brought her camera in the duffel she had taken along with her.

Her coffee was gripped in her hand when she ran out of the diner, with her duffel and camera in the other.

* * *

Photography was another one of Mitchie's passions. Besides her singing career, photography was something she wanted to be a professional in ever since Shane, _cringe_, let her use his Polaroid. It became a hobby ever since then.

After a handful of pictures taken, she took her stuff from under a sheltered location and headed towards the train station. She knew she was in New York so she went to the only transportation that was cheap and low. Her feet picked up her pace and suddenly she was running towards the station. When she had run for about 3 miles, her head pounded, along with her heart, and she knew that she was far from her destination. She looked around the crowded streets and put a hand on top of her head. _I guess I'll just take a taxi._

She stood on the side of the street and waved a hand towards the taxis. Her eyebrow rose when 5 taxis ignored her. She sighed and put her hand to her mouth and whistled. 3 taxis stopped in front of her and she smiled happily. She jumped into one of them and made herself comfortable.

"Where to?" he asked Mitchie. She looked up from her bag and squinted her eyes at the driver.

"to the train station please." Mitchie replied. She looked back down at her duffel bag as the driver nodded and started the car. Mitchie looked straight ahead and noticed the name tag that was stuck on the back of the head supporter. Her eyes widened when she saw the name and the picture. She looked towards the driver and a small smile crept up.

"Jason? Jason Black?" She said curiously. The driver looked back at her and his eyes widened.

"Mitchie Torres? Is that you?" he asked curiously. Mitchie smiled and nodded at him. "I haven't seen you since you and Shane broke up." Mitchie flinched at _his_ name and nodded slightly looking away. Jason noticed this and sighed.

"Sorry. I thought you two were still friends." Jason said sympathetically. Mitchie nodded and turned her head towards him.

"It's fine. I haven't been in contact with him ever since I, uh, got signed onto a record label. Neither with Nate and Caitlyn." She said softly. Jason nodded and turned one more corner.

"Well, here's your stop. I hope I see you seen Mitch." Jason said nicely. Mitchie nodded going for the door.

"Thanks Jason. You too." She climbed out of the car and smiled back at him before closing the door and walking down the stairs to the train tunnels. She put her hood and hat up and went over to the ticket booth.

"Newark, New Jersey, please." She said to the woman at the ticket booth. The woman gave her a ticket, and she went off to the trains.

* * *

**Chapter one is out and about. I hope you guys liked it**_._


	3. Michelle Torres

**The Last Memory**

_Chapter 2_

_Enjoy_**  
**

**-**

Her eyes shot open when she felt the train jolt to a stop. She shifted in her seat which caused her hat and her hood to fall off her head. Her eyes widened when she saw that the people who were on the train with her seemed modern because of their clothing. Mitchie's breath started to quicken and her chest was heaving. A girl who was about thirteen looked towards Mitchie and her eyes widened as well. Her mouth gaped and she started to squeal. Mitchie winced, but sighed. She jumped slightly when she opened her eyes and saw her right in front of her.

"Oh my God." The girl squealed. "Michelle Torres. I love you. Your music is amazing. Will you sign my iPod?" she said quickly and excitedly. Michelle, _eye roll_, smiled politely and nodded grabbing the iPod and the sharpie marker from the girl.

"Who do you want me to make it out to?" Michelle, _gag, _asked. The girl breathed out and turned towards Michelle, _for the love of-_

"Marianne, please. I love you Michelle. Your music is such an inspiration and I know that you'll be a legend in the next 15 years." Marianne said. Michelle, _snort_, smiled at the girl, flattered and returned her iPod.

"Thanks. Really." Michelle, _oh my fucking-, _said with a smile. Marianne sat back in her seat next to her mother and Mitchie, _content sigh_, slumped back into her seat. She took her phone out of her pocket and sighed heavily when she saw all of the missed calls and voicemails she had gotten either from Jared, _producer_, and Marcus, _manager. _ Mitchie put her phone into her duffel and leaned the back of her head onto the cold window.

-

Let us find out more about this _Michelle Torres _shall we? Before Michelle was discovered, she was Mitchie Torres, a small town girl that lived in a small town in Newark, New Jersey. She was loved by every person that she talked to and loved even by the bugs.

Then Jared heard her singing in one of her YouTube videos and contacted her right away. He asked for information and told Mitchie that he was coming over to listen to her sing live. Mitchie was ecstatic, oblivious to the fact of what she would be getting herself into. She told her mom and begged her to take her shopping for new clothes shoes and everything. After, she went over to her best friend's house, _Caitlyn Gellar, _and told her about it. they squealed and jumped around for fifteen minutes and then, Mitchie excused herself to tell her beloved boyfriend. _Shane Grey._

She ran to his house, which was only 5 minutes away and knocked loudly when she got there. A wide grin and light eyes were what Shane opened the door to. Mitchie jumped into his arms abruptly and she told him the news immediately. Shane congratulated her and told her to go for it and give it her best. This was what Mitchie thought was all she needed.

Finally it was the day for Jared to come over and listen to her sing live. She sang an original son by her and wowed Jared. He gave her a warming smile and told her that she was amazing at singing and that she would be a huge hit. Mitchie was so happy at herself that she completely forgot about her old life. This caused her and Shane to break up. Unaffected, she shrugged it off and went to the limo that was waiting in front of her house to bring her to the recording studio.

A contract was shoved into her face. She smiled widely and signed it without even caring to read the very important piece of paper. That's when Michelle Torres was born and Mitchie Torres was buried into the ground. And the life of being a celebrity turned into the worse.

She was bossed around and she wasn't able to do what she wanted. All her songs which were composed by her were all revised into something that meant stupid or was nothing close to what the original thing was. So, she rebelled. She didn't show up at the recording studio for three weeks and when she did, she purposely made her voice dull and boring. This ended into her almost getting sued and getting fired from the label. Why didn't she sue them instead, you ask? Now she can. But back then she would've gotten sued back for a something she didn't do. See how insanely twisted her celebrity life was?

But it wasn't always this bad. For the first couple of weeks, it was luxurious. A limo was always waiting in front of her new mansion, courtesy of Rock Away Records. Everything that a girl could want was always granted. From shoes, to clothes, to iPods, to make-up to a convertible car. But when her record was at the top of the charts, everything stopped.

She was kicked out of the mansion and moved into a cheap apartment room because Jared said she wasn't able to pay for it. Her convertible was almost taken if Mitch- excuse me, _Michelle, _hadn't convinced the car dealers that she would pay for it. Sucks right? Nope. The apartment was 2 hours from the recording studio, and she had to be there at 6 o'clock sharp every morning. After a year of this, she was fed up. But she did nothing to change it. When she did try to make Jared change the rules, she cowered away from him, scared f what her consequences was. 2 years later she was here, running away from her fame, and going back to the life she loved.

-

The train slowed down until it came to a complete stop. Mitchie sat up from her seat and looked out of the window. She saw a big sign that said, _Welcome to Newark. Stay for long,_ and Mitchie's mouth formed a wide grin. She heard the PA say that they were in Newark and the second that the doors to the train slid open, she sprinted out of the train an up to the city of Newark.

Once she was on the top of the stairs, she stopped and put her hood and hat on before walking up the last couple steps and stopping to look around. She smiled widely again and breathed in the wonderful smell of Newark.

_Welcome home Mitchie._

_-_

_too many italics. i'm going cross-eyed.  
_


End file.
